


Close Your Eyes

by anamatronicfish



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamatronicfish/pseuds/anamatronicfish
Summary: Xylia takes Yona out on a little adventure.





	Close Your Eyes

“It’s cold. Why are we outside?”

“Shhh, keep walking! It’s important!”

He shook his head, but kept pace with her. It was always one thing or another with Xylia, but that was part of her charm. He never knew what to expect from her. He hadn’t thought she’d drag him out into the city after their shifts were over, and yet, here they were, in a dark side street together. Maybe it would get clearer to him later when she’d shown him this amazing thing she found.

Snow and gravel crunched under his old work shoes with each step. He hated how the city got during the winter. It felt like a film of filth clung to every surface and the cold sapped the energy from his bones, no matter how many layers of coats he put on.

Xylia leaned against him, as if she sensed his general displeasure.

“It’s just a little further, Yona, I promise.” 

His frown softened and he looked down at his friend. It was impossible to stay grumpy around Xylia. She had this tone of voice and general attitude that repelled negativity. Maybe that’s why she was a natural up in the maternity ward. She made sure all the patients were at ease and prepared for each step of their visits. Yona leaned down to wrap an arm around her shoulders. He knew he didn’t have the right stuff to work with families like she did. His work was limited to labs and the dead, which suited him well enough.

“Do you need to show me right now?”

“Yes! I don’t want you to miss this!”

So, it was a temporary sort of thing. Yona pulled Xylia closer against him as a gust of wind sliced through his coat. How was she fine with the weather? She wasn’t from some distant, frozen land or anything. She grew up with the same weather he did. How did she handle it so much better than him?

“Ok, we’re almost there. I just need you to close your eyes.”

He sighed, a cloud of white mist around his mouth.

“Why do I need to do that?”

Xylia gave him a gentle nudge and grinned up at him. 

“Because it’s a surprise! Don’t worry, I won’t let you walk into a wall.”

He shut his eyes and slumped further. He couldn’t argue when she put it like that. 

“Fine.”

“Are they shut?”

“Yeah.” 

They started to walk again. Xylia did not leave his side as she led him along. Sometimes, she nudged him around a corner or to one side or another. A minute went by, and then two. Just as Yona prepared to ask Xylia how loose her definition of ‘soon’ was, she put an arm out in front of him and halted his progress. 

“Okay! You can open your eyes now.”

He obliged and looked out at a small, frozen over pond in one of the city’s smaller parks. He’d seen it once or twice from the hospital windows, but he’d never had a reason to come to this part of town. Yona squinted at the frozen water. He couldn’t figure out why Xylia wanted to show him this pond so much. 

“It’s nice, right?”

Nice wasn’t the word Yona’d use to describe this place. There was nothing wrong with it, but, the overall feel was normal and mundane. He chalked it up to his feelings about the winter. Of course he didn’t appreciate it as much as Xylia did. She saw the nice side of everything she set her mind to. 

“I guess. It’s really snowy- Xylia, wait!” 

It was too late. Xylia towed him onto the ice with her and turned to face him. She had the widest grin he’d ever seen on her face. 

“Ready?”

“No. No, Xylia, wait!”

The ground under his feet was smooth and offered no traction. His legs locked and his muscles tightened as if he expected himself to topple over. He hadn’t anticipated an attack like this. He was not prepared to deal with the sudden change from solid ground to ice. His mind spun as Xylia laughed.

“It’s okay, Yona! It’s okay! I’ve got you! I’m taking you skating!”

He wrapped his arms around her while she continued to laugh. Her face was buried against his chest, which muted her laughter, but Yona felt affronted by her sudden ice decision. Last time he went out on any ice, he slipped and hit his nose. He was trapped at the edge of the small pond, his arms clutched around his friend. 

“Yonaaaa! You have to let go of me if I’m going to get us moving!” 

He shook his head and maintained his hunched over position. He didn’t want to move. He felt safe like this. Besides, Xylia was warm to hold on this cold city night and soft to be against. As long as he kept his mouth shut and stayed still, he would not fall over. He stayed quiet until Xylia tried to wiggle free.

“Can’t let go. I’ll fall.” 

“You won’t fall, silly! I’m protecting you.” 

She pried his arms off of her and grasped his hands firm in hers. 

“…Protecting me?”

Xylia gave his hands a squeeze and nodded at him.

“Yup! Now, come on. Shuffle your feet just like I do. One, two, one, two.”

Yona knew he should feel silly as he slid after Xylia. Everything about the situation was absurd from the location to the skate-less skating. He couldn’t shake the feeling of pride and warmth as he scooted along with Xylia. A faint smile tugged at the edges of his mouth, just defined enough for Xylia to notice it.

“See? It’s not so bad when you have a friend.”


End file.
